


Underdog

by Persie



Series: The storm is raging against us now [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX GETS A PUPPY, ahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persie/pseuds/Persie
Summary: George and Martha let Alex choose a puppy for his birthday.





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekaterinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekaterinn/gifts).



Alex hurtled down the stairs at the front of the school, stopping only to check if the road was clear before he darted across and came skidding to a stop at George’s car. Breathlessly, he wrenched open the door and tossed his backpack in before he climbed in himself.

“I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast.” George laughed from the front seat.

“I want to get my puppy!” Alex panted, leaning forward into the gap. “We’re getting it today, right?! Martha said we would!”

“Only if you sit down and put your seatbelt on,” George said and Alex hurried to follow his instructions. “We’re picking Martha up on the way.”

“We’re going right now?” Alex squealed. “Thank you!”

“No problem, kiddo,” George said. “Let's go.”

For the whole car ride Alex was practically vibrating with excitement. His birthday had been so close to Christmas, and he hadn't been sure whether they were going to get him anything considering what he had got at Christmas. So, two days ago, when he turned thirteen he had definitely not expected them to tell him that they were taking him to a shelter where he would be able to pick out his very own puppy. It didn't quite top his Christmas present, but it was a damn near thing.

“Have you thought about what breed you’d like?” Martha asked once they had picked her up. “Remember that you’re going to be in charge of walking, feeding and training it.”

“Yeah, you told me before. I can do it,” Alex nodded. “But I don't know. I guess we’ll see what they have.”

“Good idea,” Martha said. “Now remember, the choice is up to you. Don’t let George bully you into choosing the dog he wants.”

“Hey!” George cried, pretending to be offended. “I would never do that. But, for the record, if they have an American Foxhound, you should totally choose that one.”

Alex shook his head. “You’ve got three of those already!” He giggled. “I'll chose what I want, George Washington.”

“Damn right you will.” Martha added.

* * *

The drive wasn't too long, but Alex started to get antsy after about fifteen minutes; he just wanted his puppy already! He had already unbuckled before they had parked (which he got told off for by both George and Martha) and he was walking towards the entrance before either of his adoptive parents had even left the car.

“Slow down, buddy!” George called as he and Martha attempted to catch up with Alex.

He waited for them at the doors and they all walked in together, waiting at the front desk for a while until they were lead down a corridor and into a small room where there were a ton of puppies playing. Alex nearly melted into a puddle in the doorway, taking a few steps forward when beckoned by a worker.

“There’s so many,” Alex breathed, looking back to George and Martha. “Can I have them all?”

“As much as we would like to let you take them all,” Martha started. “I don't think that we have enough room in the house for them all. I think four will be enough.”

“Alright, I'll pick four then.” Alex joked.

“That's okay, but they’ll be having your bed.” George joked back and Alex quickly stuck his tongue out at the man, realizing after he had done it that he might have offended George when the man showed no response. But his worries were brushed away when George checked that Martha wasn't looking before he stuck his tongue out back at Alex.

Turning around and crouching down, Alex stroked one of the dogs who had come over to him, running his hand over the dog’s fur. It was cute, he decided, but not the dog for him.

Eventually though, he found the puppy he wanted. A tiny, scrappy terrier that was running around the room after the other dogs. Slowly, he picked his way across the room and tentatively held his hand out for the puppy to sniff. And it took a few minutes for the puppy to let him stroke him, but it eventually seemed to warm up. It was still timid, and it reminded Alex of when he first arrived at the Washingtons’ house, scared and afraid and just wanting to be loved.

“Can we take this one home?” Alex asked George and Martha who were both occupied with other puppies.

“Sure, champ.” George nodded.

So, they signed all of the paperwork and an hour later Alex was sat watching TV with Jemmy, named after his brother, sleeping beside him. He had barely left Alex's side the whole day, and Alex was already apprehensive about leaving him to go to school the next day.

“Thank you,” he told the Washingtons as he hugged them goodnight. “For the best month of my life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in a bit of a bad spot most of last week and I was reading the comments of TTWWR to cheer me up a little. I came across a comment where I had promised to try and work in Alex getting a puppy, but I never actually did. So, I felt terrible for promising and not delivering and wrote this for you. Thank you to Ekaterinn for the original idea!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: alexander-ham1lton


End file.
